Finding Alice
by EdwardBiteMePlz
Summary: Alice finding her past. Please, I think it's worth reading. Just to let you know, people have said Alice's niece took it very well. I should have mentioned she's in an old folk's home and has alzheimer's. She doesn't know what's real and what's not. :


I stood at my grave, and thought things. Things I had never thought of before.

I am thinking that my family never loved me. Or maybe they did, but their love died, and was buried in my coffin, to take the place of my body. An empty shell. It sat underground, their love protected from the outside world.

I stretched my fingers out, then hesitated. Finally I unfroze and brushed my fingers against the cold stone, where they met perfectly. There were no words expressing how much they would miss me, just a name and date.

Even though it was much later, I knew there had been no tears to fall to the soil. Except, maybe my younger sister Cynthia. Maybe she didn't care I had visions. Maybe. Or maybe that's not even why they had put me in there. Had there been something . . . that made me possessed?

I sank to my knees on top of the grave, my grey dress scrunching in the dirt. I didn't care. I watched the stone for a long time, pondering what I had learned.

"Mary Alice Brandon." I said softly, my black eyes staring down at the crunchy grass that rimmed where the stone met the ground. I bit my lip. It sounded wrong.

I stood up slowly, letting my dress swish around me. I picked up the article I had copied, the article that announced my parents engagement. I let it float down, to rest beside my tombstone.

I turned away, almost angrily, but I couldn't find it in myself to be angry at people I didn't know. It was hard to remember, that I had even associated with them before. That they were my PARENTS. But they weren't, I corrected myself. They may have given birth to me, but Carlisle and Esme had made me what I was. And Edward too.

My heart sank. "Oh, Edward," I murmured, looking back at my gravestone, "Look what you've done to this family." I laughed softly, like a parent would when trying to stay mad at their defiant toddler.

I had gone earlier to visit my niece in Biloxi.

She was in a nursing home, and when I entered her room she had looked at me with wise eyes. Eyes filled with hope.

"Are you hear to take me on?"

"On?"

"Away from here. . ." The woman looked out the window.

I sighed and touched her soft hand.

"No, I'm just about the opposite of that."

She had turned her eyes back to me. "You are right. You're wearing gray."

"I am," I had chuckled, but then turned solemn "I just visited my own grave." This time I looked out the window. "You're my niece you know."

"Yes. My mother would tell me about you. She loved you so. She wouldn't talk to her parents after that. She could feel that you hadn't really died, so she ran away." Cynthia's daughter watched my face.

"I love her too. I wish I could cry, but I can't." I still gazed out the window, not knowing what I was seeing.

"I'm crying for you," the woman sighed, as tears ran down her face, "But please, can't you take me on?"

"I'm afraid not," I told her and kissed her old, wrinkled cheek, "But when you do pass on, tell my sister how much I love her."

"I will, it's just . . . I've lost all my loved ones, and I want to die too. I miss her."

"Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough," I assured her, but hadn't felt like I was telling her that. I felt like I had been trying to convey this message to Edward, through her.

He was breaking our family apart.Edward was to broken to care. But when he went back to her . . . a vision flashed before my eyes and I stilled.

Bella, standing on the edge of a cliff. Her eyes were closed, and she was smiling.

Oh, God. I felt like I was going to die. Edward was going to die. How could she do this to him?

She screamed as she flung herself off the cliff, crashing into the waves below. I watched her struggling for awhile, and then her future disappeared.

I had to go home. I had to tell Jasper.

I had to save Bella. I had to keep this from Edward.

I had to stop their love from killing each other.


End file.
